


Sexual Healing

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coda, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 03, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my piece for the 2015 spnspringfling, written for the prompt "Anything inspired by the song "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop."</p>
<p>I decided to write a coda to season 3 episode 6 Red Sky at Morning where Sam, Dean and Bela infiltrate a swanky party to steal the Hand of Glory. This is set while Sam and Dean are getting ready upstairs in the house they've been squatting in with Bela waiting for them downstairs. It's fluffy and sweet and I enjoyed writing it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



“What’s the matter, Sammy? Nervous Gert is gonna slip you a Mickey and take advantage?” 

Dean swatted Sam’s ass with his wide palm, chuckling as he unzipped the bag holding his rental tux. 

Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before straightening his shoulders and looking at himself in the dusty mirror. The tux jacket fit him well, framing his broad shoulders nicely without being too snug around the arms. The last time he’d worn a tuxedo was for his junior year prom in some no-name town in the Midwest. At least this time he didn’t have to wear a forest green paisley cummerbund.

Sam’s fingers fluttered up to the black bowtie that hung loose around his collar. “Of course Bela couldn’t spring for the clip on ones,” Sam grumbled as he looked down at the instructions that came pinned to the tie. Sam had never been stellar at getting a crisp knot on a regular tie much less figuring out the origami required to get a formal bowtie right. After fumbling with it for a few seconds he huffed and threw up his hands. 

“Whatever, this is all so ridiculous. I get that it’s our best chance of making it into the Sea Pines Museum but I don’t know how you expect me to entertain _Missus_ Case all night. It’s not like I can actually dance and she gives off a seriously rapey vibe, Dean.” 

Dean had only managed to get his tuxedo pants and his white undershirt on so far but he paused and came over to Sam, turning his shoulders so they were face to face. 

“Yeah, well at least you don’t have to spend the night looking over your shoulder, waiting for the viper to strike.” Dean’s eyes flicked up to Sam’s and he cocked his eyebrow as he took the ends of the tie in fingers.

“Well she seems to be playing ball for now, at least,” Sam offered as he watched Dean straighten the black, satiny fabric.

“Still, I trust that bitch about as far as I could throw her.” It was Dean’s turn to grumble as his thick fingers somehow deftly tied the knot required and fanned out the edges of the bow in perfect symmetry.

“How is it that you even know how to do shit like that, man,” Sam said, his voice thick with true, baffled admiration. 

“What can I say, Sammy? I’m a Renaissance man. Now, let’s see about getting you a dance lesson.” Dean began to look around the room, spotting a clock radio on the night stand that was covered in a thick layer of grey dust. 

“Dean, no – you don’t have to. I was just saying –” Sam protested as Dean blew off the radio and smacked it a few times until the red numbers on the face began flashing 12:00. 

“Good old nine volt batteries. Suckers last forever,” Dean smiled happily to himself as he began fumbling with the radio’s controls. He flipped on the power, adjusted the volume, and skimmed through what was mostly static and talk radio until he landed on the tail end of a Diana Ross song. The radio’s sound was not great but Sam blushed all the same at his brother’s sudden tenderness.

“I thought you went to prom. Didn’t Dad or I give you a few pointers on this stuff?” Dean asked as he sidled up in front of Sam again with a stupid, shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah, well it’s not something I put into practice very often. Guess I’m just not the _Renaissance man_ you are, bro.” 

Another song started up. It was a melancholy, bluesy 70’s groove that Sam knew he recognized but couldn’t place right away.

“Here we go, perfect timing. This is a great song.” Dean pulled Sam’s hands to his hips and held them there as he started swaying to the tune. 

Sam shook his head and blushed even as he played along. 

“Go on, you lead,” Dean urged. 

_I must have been through about a million girls_   
_I'd love 'em and I'd leave them alone_   
_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_   
_Their tears left me cold as a stone_   
_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

“Isn’t this a little Billboard Top 40 for your tastes, Dean?” Sam teased.

_I fooled around and fell in love_

“Shhh, Sammy. Don’t ruin the moment.” Dean looped his arms around Sam’s neck as their bodies started moving in unison, slotting together like they danced this way every day.

_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_

“See, Sam, you’re a natural.” Dean tilted his eyes up to Sam’s, his smile was genuine.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up under Dean’s gaze. He cast his eyes down and slid his hands into the small of Dean’s back, clasping them together. Sam didn’t mean to do it, but it felt natural as they danced in the poorly lit bedroom. The movement pulled their hips closer and elicited a soft, breathy sigh from Dean.

Sam’s embarrassment spiked and he started to pull away. Having none of it, Dean slid one of his arms around Sam’s waist as the other moved lightly over the back of his neck, locking him firmly in place. Sam finally relented and closed his eyes. 

After a few steps he found that he was truly relishing the sensation of Dean being wrapped around him so intimately, surprised at the rush of emotion that was welling up in his chest. He tilted his head to look down at his brother, no longer hesitating to open himself up and cherish their closeness in this moment. Dean’s olive green eyes were slightly wet as they met Sam’s, his eyelashes flittering softly as if he wanted to look away but couldn’t. Sam closed the gap between their faces by a measure, breathing deep and letting the music wash over him.

“Dean, I –” Sam stuttered. Then the soft, crooning voice playing from the radio somehow started speaking for him.

_But I've been strong this time baby_   
_And guess what I'm in love, I'm in love_   
_Lord have mercy_

Dean stopped swaying and pushed up on his toes, bringing his lips to meet Sam’s. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Dean’s mouth pressed into Sam’s, his soft, plush lips puckering just enough for moisture to dapple Sam’s bottom lip. The kiss held emotion and promise, like a first kiss and a last kiss, all rolled up into one. 

Sam cradled the side of Dean’s face as he pulled away, searching for permission in his eyes before kissing him again, parting Dean’s pursed lips with a seeking tongue.

_Free, on my own, that's the way it used to be_   
_But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

“I can’t lose you, Dean,” Sam gasped between presses of lip, tongue, and teeth, feeling the hot sting of tears welling up in his eyes as the painful promise of Dean’s demise became all he could see, think, or feel. He pulled Dean even closer, folding his body around Dean’s as much as he could in a protective embrace as they continued to sway.

“Shhh, Sam. What did I say about ruining the moment? Just focus on me. On us,” Dean’s hand slipped down Sam’s forearm, gently guiding his hand down the satin-finished front of Dean’s tuxedo pants, “on this…” Sam felt Dean’s cock hardening under his palm. They were no longer dancing but Sam kissed Dean again before letting him pull them toward the bed.

Dean turned Sam to sit on top of the bed’s rumpled comforter, bending down to kiss him again as he pushed the crisp jacket off Sam’s shoulders. 

“Can’t let this get wrinkled, Gert would notice for sure,” Dean chuckled as he crossed the room to hang the jacket on the doorknob. 

“What are you doing, Dean? We can’t. She’s – ” Sam protested as Dean returned with a lascivious look in his eyes. 

“Just lie back and relax, Sam. Let me take care of you.” Dean licked into Sam’s mouth and cupped the sides of his face. His hands slid down the sides of Sam’s neck and came to rest over his pecs. Dean sucked at his bottom lip, nipping it gently as he pushed back, coaxing Sam to lie down. 

Sam stared up at the lace-like pattern of water stains decorating the ceiling blankly for a moment, chuckling as he realized what song had started playing. 

_I believe in miracles_   
_Where you from? You sexy thing_   
_I believe in miracles_   
_Since you came along, you sexy thing_

Sam let his fingers find the fly of his tuxedo pants as he heard Dean’s zipper. He felt the woosh of fabric as his brother folded up his rental pants before falling to his knees on the floor in front of Sam.

Dean tugged Sam’s pants and boxers down in unison, not taking nearly as much care as he had with the jacket. His hands were needy and heated as they mapped over the lean muscle of Sam’s legs, parting his thighs and wrapping around his hips to tug his ass flush with the edge of the mattress.

_How did ya' know I needed you so badly_   
_How did ya' know I'd give my heart gladly_

Dean’s freshly shaved cheek rubbed up the underside of Sam’s thigh, his hot breath washing over Sam’s freshly showered skin. Sam’s cock lurched against his stomach, leaking precome onto the hairy thatch beneath his belly button. Sam groaned and spread his legs further, tilting his hips with want.

“You’ll be so much more fun at the party tonight if you’re less tense, Sammy.” 

Dean’s voice was all gravel and sex, his thumbs pressing Sam’s crack open to let his breath tease over Sam’s needy hole. His tongue flickered out, barely grazing over Sam’s tender pink flesh. It felt like an electrical charge, like Sam was strung out for it like some kind of junkie. Even after all this time Dean knew exactly how to take Sam apart, stripping him down to his very base needs.

“Yeah, fuck. Pleaseee…” Sam’s head writhed against the blankets and his back arched slightly as he begged for his brother’s tongue. 

_Did you know you're everything I've prayed for_   
_Did you know every night and day for_   
_Every day needing love and satisfaction_

“Shhhh, I got you,” Dean cooed before licking a hot, wet stripe over Sam’s asshole. 

It felt like a blessing, all the stress and noise in Sam’s head floated away in a haze of velvet tongue lashes. Dean buried his face into the cleft of Sam’s ass, his tongue root deep inside him one moment, flicking over the wrinkled, pink rim, sucking, nipping, and teasing the next. 

Dean kissed Sam’s hole as passionately as he ever kissed his mouth, worshiping every gasp and moan that Sam uttered, working him open and bringing him to the edge of ecstasy without ever even touching his cock. 

Sam bit at the palm of his hand, whimpering against it as he tried desperately not to alert the con-woman downstairs to what they had gotten up to while they were supposed to be getting ready. 

Dean pulled away panting. “You alright up there?” 

Sam couldn’t remember his own name much less articulate his current state of ‘alright’ but he opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of Dean’s voice. He heard the zip of Dean’s duffle and a rush of air as his brother pulled off his undershirt. 

“Sorry you’re overdressed for the occasion but I _need_ this…” Dean’s thick fingers were cold and slick with lube as they swiped up over Sam’s relaxed asshole. 

Sam was sweating profusely under the collar of his dress shirt and the bowtie felt like it was cutting off his air supply as he bucked his hips into Dean’s touch. It didn’t matter, he needed it too, desperately. He was insatiable for every scrap of Dean he could have. Like every touch, every taste might be his last.

“Fuck yes,” Sam grunted as he pushed his damp hair off of his forehead. “Fuck me.” He didn’t mean the words to sound as needy as they did but if it got Dean to slide his thick, veiny cock inside him even a second sooner, it was well worth the teasing he was bound to receive over it later.

_“Sammmm, darling! Better get a move on or Gert’ll think you stood her up! Chop, chop!”_ Bella’s piercing voice echoed up the stairwell right as the tip of Dean’s cock breached Sam’s hole. 

Sam was in no state to answer so Dean craned his neck back and yelled at her through the locked door as he continued to press inside. “Calm your tits, Mary Poppins! He’ll be down in a sec!” Dean’s sentence was punctuated by the soft, damp slap of his hips coming to rest against the backs of Sam’s thighs. 

“Christttt,” Sam groaned as he was filled too quickly for it to do anything to burn. He wrapped his hand around his flagging erection, milking it of precome as he adjusted. Dean only gave him a few breaths before he began thrusting into him at the perfect angle. 

“That good, baby boy?” Dean growled. “Gotta tell me when you’re gonna come, can’t have you messing up that pretty shirt.” Dean nailed Sam’s prostate with the tip of his dick and held himself there, rocking into it mercilessly as Sam chewed his lips, trying hard not to cry out. His cock was steel again, his balls already tightening up against his body.

“Not gonna last, Sammy. Fuck. So tight,” Dean groaned. He grabbed Sam’s hand and squeezed it to circle tightly around the base of Sam’s cock. “Gonna fill you up first, then you’re gonna finish in my mouth. Can you do that for me? Last a little longer?” 

Sam was nodding furiously before his brain ever registered an agreement. Dean’s hands dug into the flesh of Sam’s hips and he shoved inside, hard and deep. Once, twice, three times and then Dean was whimpering and groaning, his head tilted back, bottom lip mashed between his teeth. Sam could feel the clench and surge of Dean’s balls as his load emptied deep inside. 

Sam focused on the stained plaster ceiling again, squeezing his cock tightly as Dean slowly relaxed his grip and slid out as gently as he could. Before Sam really registered the movement, Dean folded himself over between Sam’s legs and pushed Sam’s hand off his dick.

“Come for me, Sam,” Dean muttered before he slid Sam into the obscene, wet, heat of his mouth.

Sam did as he was told, smiling blissfully as Marvin Gaye’s voice filled his ears.

_Sexual Healing is good for me_   
_Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush_   
_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the spnspringfling LJ here: http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/122066.html


End file.
